I Will Win Your Heart
by knight warrior
Summary: Dahil sa kagustuhan na makuha ang paboritong stuffed toy ay sinikap ni Shizuru ang lahat hanggang sa makilala niya ang tinuturing niyang karibal na si Natsuki. Mananalo kaya siya o iba na ang gusto niyang makuha?
**I WILL WIN YOUR HEART**

GIGIL na gigil na si Shizuru Fujino na makuha ang paboritong stuffed toy. Kailangan niya ng 1,750 tickets para makuha yun and now she was strugling on it.

"Nakakainis ang konti lng ng ticket na inilalabas," reklamo ni Shizuru "sira 'ata 'to eh."

"Hindi yan sira, hindi ka lang marunong."

"Aba nama't..," and she saw a blue haired girl on the other side, marami ng ticket ang nakuha nito at dapat siya rin, "hindi ako magpapatalo sa'yo," at inirapan ito, "makikita mo," at bumalik sa paglalaro.

Pasulyap-sulyap na si Shizuru sa babaeng nasa kabila habang naglalaro. Pero parang minalas siya ng araw na yun.

Sabay pa sila nagpa-exchange ng tickets. She only got a 1,465 tickets and the girl got 1,750 tickets. Ang paborito niyang stuffed toy ay napunta sa taong yun.

"Nakakaasar!"

"Masyado ka kasing seryoso kaya yan."

"Ang sabihin mo mandaraya ka."

"Bakit mo naman nasabi yan?"

"Dahil eksaktong 1,750 tickets ang nakuha mo, sige nga ipaliwanag mo."

"Simple lang, dahil binilang ko, hindi ka siguro marunong magbilang."

"Nakakainis ka!"

"Nakakatuwa kang magalit," and she chuckled.

Kahit naiinis ay huminahon siya when she heard that laugh, malutong iyon at masarap sa teynga, "pasalamat ka cute ka, kung hindi, sinapak na kita," and she left after she get the exchange prize.

Napangiti naman ang babaeng kulay asul ang buhok at umalis na rin.

DINIBDIB pa rin ni Shizuru ang nangyari kahapon sa arcade, ng pumasok siya sa trabaho kinaumagahan.

She was the President of the Delivery Department in Kuga Group of Technologies. 1 week pa lang siya sa new position niya so she treated hersself to the arcade for the whole day. Then she met that blue haired.

"Nakakainis talaga taong yun, pero..," and she got blush when she remember her laugh, "ang cute niya," and she get sighed, pumasok naman siya sa elevator.

Papasara na sana ang pinto ng elevator ng may biglang humarang.

Napatingin naman si Shizuru sa taong pumasok at nagulat na lang siya ng makilala ang taong yun. It was her!

"Muntik na..," and arrange her necktie and she stopped ng mapansing may tumitingin sa kanya so she turn to her side and she saw the beautiful girl she met in the arcade yesterday, "oh it's you."

"Ano'ng ginagawa mo dito? Sinusundan mo ba ako?" and the elevator door closed.

"I am not following you, why would I?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Ano ba'ng ginagawa mo dito?" and she saw her wearing an I.D, she didn't even bother to look at it, just stare, "empleyado ka rin dito?"

"Oo, kita mo nga diba may I.D ako."

"Naku naman ang malas ko."

"Hmp pasensya ka."

"Kaasar ka," and she smiled, "siguro stalker ka noh? At siguro may gusto ka na sa akin," and pointed her finger to the girl's cheek, "aminin mo."

Iwinaksi naman ng babae ang kamay ng babaeng may pulang mga mata, "pwede ba? hindi ako stalker at never ako nagging ganun," at pagak na tumawa, "at saka," at humarap dito then folded her arms, "at sino ka para magustuhan ko? Naalog na siguro yang utak mo dahil hindi mo matanggap na ako ang nakakuha ng paborito mong stuffed toy."

And Shizuru pointed her finger again to the girl, "itong tandaan mo, balang araw makukuha ko rin yun at yung mga napanalunan mo hihigitan ko yun."

Dun naman bumukas ang elevator, saka nag-martsa palabas si Shizuru.

"Aasahan ko yung sinabi mo," habol niya dito.

"Ewan ko sa'yo!"

"SIR NATSUKI."

"Hello Ms. Yohko," at tuluy-tuloy na sa loob ng opisina.

Sumunod naman si Yohko.

"Sige na, simulan mo na para makapag-umpisa na ako."

"Hai."

Habang pinapaalam ni Yohko ang mga schedule ay inaayos naman ni Kuga Natsuki ang mga papel after she took her coat off.

Kuga Natsuki ang nakaharap ni Shizuru. May-ari at CEO si Natsuki ng Kuga Group of Technologies na pinagta-trabahuan ni Shizuru ngayon. Hindi niya alam na ito ang boss niya, since bihira lang makita ng mga ibang Department si Natsuki. Hindi pa rin nakadalo si Shizuru sa Monthly meeting ng lahat ng higher position ng lahat ng Department sa KGT since hindi pa siya nakaka- isang linggo sa bago niyang posisyon. And soon enough she will meet her rival/ her boss when the right time comes.

"So kung ganun, may 2 hrs. vacant ako in the afternoon, ano'ng gagawin ko dun."

"Ahm-ah."

"What is it?"

"Sir diba po may bago tayong President sa Delivery Department after you fired the last President sa DD."

"It's his fault Ms. Yohko, not me, kung ginawa lang niya ng maayos ang trabaho niya, nando'n pa rin siya hanggang ngayon at

ang masama pa drug user pa siya, nakakainis!"

"Oo nga po Sir, so ano po?"

"Why should I do?"

"You will welcome her, in her new position para ho mabawasan ang negative image niyo."

"Oo nga pala, dahil sa baliw na yun, ako pa ang napasama," and just sighed, "okay Ms. Yohko, do what you think is right."

"Okay Sir, uh-coffee po?"

"Mamaya na lang siguro."

"Wala na ba kayong ibang kailangan?"

"Wala na, thanks."

"Sige po," and she left.

Naalala naman ni Natsuki ang babae kanina and she just smile.

"Grabeh siya, sino kaya yun? Ano kaya ang magiging reaksyon niya pag nalaman niyang ako ang boss niya?" and she chuckled,

"I can't wait to see her funny face."

NAPATIGIL si Shizuru ng hawakan niya ang handle ng drawer niya. Nando'n kasi ang dati niyang phone na hina-hunting ng mga stalker niya.

"Wala sana, wala sana," paulit-ulit niyang sambit, then she open her drawer, she swipe the screen of her cellphone and she saw a 150 miscalls, 578 messages in just 24 hrs.

She open it one by one, lahat ay unregistered. She want to report it to the police pero hindi niya magawa dahil alam ng mga ito

ang bawat kilos niya. Minsan, gusto na niyang mamatay tutal papatayin din naman siya ng isa sa mga stalker niya. Wala na rin siyang pamilya. Kaya sinubsob niya ang sarili sa trabaho kaya niya naabot ang position niya ngayon.

Then the telephone rang, bahagya pa siyang nagulat, then she answered it.

"Delivery Department."

"Ms. Fujino this is Ms. Yohko, the President's secretary."

"Ah Ms. Yohko, what is it?"

"The President wants to talk to you in her office by 3 in this afternoon, can you come?"

"Of course Ms. Yohko, I will come, thanks."

"Thank you Ms. Fujino."

Dun naman niya ibinaba ang awditibo.

"Hindi ako magpapa-apekto sa mga baliw na yun," and look at to her hand, "hindi ko bibiguin ang CEO," and clench it.

WALA pang 3 ay nasa 18th floor na siya, kung nasa'n ang mismong opisina ng Presidente.

She pass through the cubicles and turn right.

Lumapit siya sa isang cubicle sa tabi ng malaking pinto.

"Uh- hi Ms. Yohko."

"Ms. Fujino."

"Pasensya na medyo napaaga ako."

And Yohko stood, "ok lang yun, gusto yun ni Sir, she's waiting for you inside," at lumabas ng cubicle.

"Mabuti naman pala."

"Halika na."

Shizuru followed then Ms. Yohko knock and then open the door.

"Sir nandito na po si Ms. Fujino."

"I'm glad she's early, let her in."

"Okay Sir," "pasok na," anyaya niya kay Shizuru.

"Thank you," and she get in.

And Ms. Yohko shut the door behind her.

Lumapit naman si Shizuru sa CEO at nakatalikod ito.

"Uh hi Sir, good afternoon, pinatawag niyo raw po ako."

Lumingon naman ang CEO, "uh yes."

Laking gulat naman si Shizuru ng makilala ang taong yun. And their eyes met for the first time. None of them dared to speak first. And finally Natsuki break it with a smile.

"Nagkita ulit tayo."

"I-Ikaw, ikaw ang CEO?"

"Ganun na nga."

"Pano'ng..."

"Ano? Sasabihin mo naman na ang malas mo? Sino na sa atin ngayon ang minalas."

Gustong magsalita ni Shizuru pero hindi na niya ginawa baka mase-sante siya, so she answered her formally.

"Pinapatawag niyo raw PO ako, may kailangan po ba kayo.. Sir?"

Nagtaka naman si Natsuki pero hindi na lang niya inungkat.

"Akala ko susugurin mo ako," and she stood at may kinuha sa filing case, "alam ko namang hindi mo yun gagawin dahil ang nasa isip mo baka sesantehin kita," at kinuha ang folder, "take a seat please, hindi naman ako gentledog."

Sumunod naman si Shizuru.

"At saka okay lang naman kung sasapakin mo ako," at bumalik sa pwesto, pagkaupo niya ay dun na siya pinitik ni Shizuru sa noo, "aray.. ang sakit no'n ha."

"Sabi mo okay lang, kaya yan."

Napahimas naman si Natsuki sa noo niya, "grabeh ka, ayaw mo talagang magpatalo," and she open the folder, "Fujino Shizuru, so you are Fujino Shizuru, wow.. ang layo."

"Wag mo na nga lang pakialaman yan and that was 10 years ago."

"Okay," and she sign one of the paper, pagkatapos ay ibinigay kay Shizuru, "here, your new contract, you're free to read it."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru.

Pinindot naman ni Natsuki ang cordless phone niya, "Ms. Yohko dalhan mo kami ng maiinom please," "ano'ng gusto mo?"

"Tsaa."

"Okay," "tsaa yung isa, tapos alam mo na ang sa akin."

"Right away Sir."

"Thank you," and end it.

"Ang daming benefits ah," tuwang sabi ni Shizuru ng mabasa ang kontrata niya.

"Siyempre at saka pinaghirapan mo yan, hindi ka naman mapupunta sa posisyon mo kung hindi ka naghirap."

"Okay," and she get one pen and sign it, "hindi ako tatanggi sa offer."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun."

"Maaasahan mo ako," and she gave it back, "sa trabaho."

And Natsuki accepted it, "sabi mo eh, wala ng bawian 'to ha."

"Wala na."

"Okay, give me your ID."

And Shizuru took her ID and gave it to Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted it at ipinasok sa isang machine and it beeps, at tinanggal saka itinapat sa kontratang pinirmahan at muling ibinalik kay Shizuru.

"Ayan okay na, alam mo na ang mangyayari if you break the contract pwera na lang kung magre-resign ka at kung valid ang reason mo."

"Nainitindihan ko."

"Okay, before we start, since hindi pa natin kilala ang isa't-isa," and she handed her hand, "Kuga Natsuki, CEO and owner of Kuga Group of Technologies."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at agad siyang nakadama ng mumunting kuryente, idagdag pa ang mainit nitong mga palad.

"Fujino Shizuru."

"Sabihin mo ang posisyon mo."

"Fujino Shizuru, Presidente sa Delivery Department ng KGT."

"Yan, dapat maging proud ko."

At nagbitiw na sila.

Hindi alam ni Shizuru pero nanghinayang siya. She felt safe and comfortable in her heat. It was her first time, since NBSB siya and she was still a virgin, she never been kiss.

"Thank you."

"Wag mo sa akin sabihin yan, kundi sa sarili mo."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru si Shizuru dito.

"Narating mo ang posisyon na yan dahil sa pagsisikap mo."

And someone knock.

"Come in."

Pumasok naman si Yohko dala ang inumin.

"Heto na po Sir."

"Thank you."

After that Yohko left.

Inabot naman ni Natsuki ang tsaa kay Shizuru.

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at bahagyang ininom iyon.

"Ayan, tulad ng sabi ko, dahil sa sipag mo, narating mo yan."

"Okay, uh- Sir."

"Ano yun?"

"Sir may tanong ho ako."

"Ano yun?"

"Kung hindi niyo mamasamain, hindi rin po sa nangingialam, pero may gusto lang akong malaman."

"Okay."

"Bakit niyo po sinesante ang dating Presidente ng DD?"

"Oh, bakit may gusto ka ba dun?"

"Wala, nagtatanong lang naman, eh kung ayaw niyong sagutin okay lang po."

"No, it's fine, and you have right to know, okay," and she sighed, "I hope you're not one of them, accusing me without knowing anything."

"Of course not Sir."

"Alright, actually Ms. Fujino..."

"Shizuru na lang po."

"Okay, Shizuru, wala pang nakakaalam nito dahil confidential pero since tapos na ang kasong ito, sasabihin ko sa'yo kung ano ang totoo."

"Kaso?"

"Oo, Mr. Yama is a drug addict."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru.

Nagpatuloy naman si Natsuki.

"Everytime I needed his report," and she get the folder in her left side then gave it to Shizuru, "ito ang ibinibigay niya."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at tiningnan, "hindi ko maintindihan itong report."

"Even me, and then one time nag-report sa akin ang isang security staff, kuha mismo sa office niya, nakita ko mismo sa cctv kung pa'no niya gamitin ang mga drogang iyon."

"Kaya niyo po ipinalipat ang office?"

"Ganun na nga, hindi pa yun pinalalagyan ng disinfectant, kung hindi ko ipinalipat baka nasesante na rin kita, alam mo kasi Shizuru hindi ako basta-basta nagtatanggal ng mga staff, pina-process ko ito, ako mismo."

"Bakit hindi niyo po pinaliwanag sa iba pang staff, tuloy kayo ang napag-initan."

"Darating din ako diyan."

"Kayo po ang bahala."

"Ngayon bilang isang CEO ng KGT gusto ko sana'ng galingan mo, alam ko may ibubuga ka pa, at kung pwede kalimutan na lang natin ang away natin, pwede ba yun?"

"Yan ang hindi pwede."

"Eh?"

"Tatalunin pa kita sa arcade."

"Hay pambihira ka, okay sige na, pero..."

"Ano yun?"

"Wala dapat nakakaalam na pumupunta tayo sa arcade."

"Pero bakit?"

"Wag ka na lang magtanong."

"Eh bakit ka naglalaro ng arcade samantalang ang yaman-yaman mo."

"Mahilig na ako dun bata pa ako, hindi maalis sa akin, at saka mas maganda ang mga stuffed toy sa arcade kaysa sa mga mall."

"Kunsabagay tama ka."

And Natsuki smiled, "sige na Shizuru, pwede ka ng bumalik sa trabaho mo."

"Okay," and she stood, "salamat," and she left.

"MABAIT naman pala ang mokong kaya lang hindi naging maganda ang una naming pagkikita," and she look at to her hand, "nakadama ako ng mumunting kuryente, bakit kaya?" and she remember her emerald eyes and in no intention she got blush, "hay bakit ba ako nagkakaganito?"

AFTER their 2nd met lagi ng hinahanap ni Shizuru si Natsuki. Pati ang memo sa bulletin board lagi niyang inaabangan, pati na

rin ang memo tungkol sa monthly meeting nila. Pero bigo pa rin si Shizuru dahil wala pang memo ang nakalagay at mag-iisang

linggo na, bigla tuloy niya itong na-miss.

"Kung mag-isip ako parang magkikita kami, kung sakali man, mai-in love kaya siya sa akin?"

And someone knock the door.

"Come in."

Pumasok naman ang isang delivery boy, "Ms. Fujino Shizuru?"

"Ako nga bakit?"

At inabot ang isang kahon, "delivery po galing kay Ms. Yohko."

"Si Ms. Yohko?"

"Yun po ang nakalagay, pakipirmahan po."

After Shizuru signed the receiver the delivery boy left. Dun naman binuksan ni Shizuru ang kahon. Tumambad naman sa kanya ang paborito niyang stuffed toy.

"Pano'ng.. akala ko ba walang pwedeng makakaalam," and she remember what Natsuki say, "ah siguro naglalaro din si Ms. Yohko sa arcade, pero..," at napatingin sa stuffed toy, "may ideya ba siya na paborito ko ito?" at kinuha iyon mula sa box, "di bale na nga, ang cute mo," and she heard beep, nagulat na lang siya ng makita ang time bomb.

Napabalikwas ng bangon si Shizuru and she just realized nasa opisina siya at gabi na, wala na ring tao, "panaginip," and feel her forehead, she was sweating.

Past 8, so she decided to leave.

PALABAS na si Natsuki ng parking lot sakay ang black Audi niya ng makita niya si Shizuru.

"Shizuru..," pupuntahan na sana niya ito ng mapansin niya mula sa side mirror ang kahina-hinalang lalaki, nakatingin ito kay Shizuru at may kutob siyang hindi maganda.

Palinga-linga si Shizuru baka may makitang taxi ng may bumusena sa harap niya. Bahagya pa siyang nagulat. Bumaba naman ang wind shield ng sasakyang iyon and then she saw her boss.

"Going home?"

"Hai."

"Come on now, I'll take you home."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I will not take you to the hotel."

"I didn't mean that!"

"Okay, pauwi na rin ako kaya sumabay ka na sa akin," at bahagya pang napatingin sa side mirror at nando'n pa rin ang lalaki, _'he's following Shizuru, why?'_

"Sigurado ka ha."

"Oo naman."

"Okay, sasabay na," at sumakay na siya.

Agad namang pinasibad ni Natsuki ang sasakyan ng makasakay na si Shizuru.

"SHIZURU if you don't mind, may boyfriend ka ba?"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru sa biglaang tanong ni Natsuki.

"Just answer my question."

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru habang sinasagot iyon, "w-wala siyempre, wala namang nagkakagusto sa akin eh."

"Ganun ba?"

"Bakit mo naitanong?" 'Liligawan mo ba ako?'

"Wala lang."

"Okay."

Napatingin naman si Natsuki kay Shizuru, 'isa lang ang ibig sabihin, stalker yun,' "may mga manliligaw ka ba dati?"

"Oo, marami akong binasted."

"Hindi imposible wala kang manliligaw dahil maganda ka."

Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru, nag-init tuloy ang buong katawan niya, "salamat sa pagsabi ng maganda ako, ang dahilan kung bakit ko sila binasted ay dahil ni isa sa kanila ang hindi ko mahal."

"Bakit pala, ano'ng hanap mo?"

Sumagot naman si Shizuru ng walang alinlangan, "siyempre mabait, simple, hindi mayabang, mapagmahal, maalaga, yung hindi ako sasaktan, yun."

"Pili lang ang mga yan ngayon."

"Alam ko, ayaw ko rin namang masaktan kaya wala akong pinili."

"Kaya pala, hindi ka ba naku-curious na posibleng may patay na patay sa'yo, obsess kumbaga."

Napatingin naman si Shizuru kay Natsuki.

"Hindi imposible yun diba?" and she notice her reaction.

"Y-Yeah," saka binawi ang tingin.

 _'Alam niya ang mga nangyayari,'_ "uh siyanga pala."

"Ano yun?"

"Pakibuksan naman yung compartment oh tapos kunin mo yung box."

"Okay," and Shizuru did, she open the compartment and took the box, naka-gift wrap iyon, "ano 'to?"

"Open it."

"O-kay," and Shizuru did, tumambad naman sa kanya ang stuffed toy na matagal na niyang gustong makuha.

"Tanggapin mo sana, wag kang mag-alala maglalaban pa rin tayo."

"Pero bakit?"

"Para tig-isa tayo, may isa pa ako niyan sa apartment kaya sa'yo na."

"S-Salamat," at bahagya niya iyong niyakap dahil sa tuwa.

Napangiti naman si Natsuki, "sa'n ka nakatira?"

"Hmm..? Oh sorry, sa Sakura St. GA10."

And Natsuki got smiled, "alam ko yan, sandali."

"DITO na ako," sabi ni Shizuru ng matanaw ang apartment building na tinutuluyan niya.

"Sa'n sa'yo diyan?"

"Yung nakapatay ang ilaw sa 3rd floor."

"Mag-isa ka lang pala, pareho tayo."

"Pansin ko nga yun, sige mauna na ako, salamat sa paghatid," sabay halik sa pisngi ni Natsuki at bumaba na ng sasakyan.

Hindi naman pinahalata ni Natsuki na nagustuhan niya iyon, "pumasok ka na."

"Sir Natsuki maraming salamat dito, mag-iingat ka."

"Salamat, sige na."

At umalis na si Shizuru. Sinundan naman ito ng tingin ni Natsuki.

Ilang minuto na naghintay si Natsuki saka muling bumaba.

"EXCUSE me," tanong ni Natsuki sa isang security officer.

"Ano po yun Sir? May maipaglilingkod po ba kami sa iyo?"

"Meron, matanong ko lang, may security camera ba itong building na'to?"

"Meron po, bakit po pala."

"Yung girlfriend ko kasi, feeling ko may nagbabanta sa kanya, yung babaeng kapapasok lang."

"Ah si Ms. Fujnio, girlfriend mo pala yun."

"Ganun na nga."

"Ngayon alam ko na, kaya pala minsan siyang balisa sa tuwing umuuwi na siya."

Nagulat naman si Natsuki, "kelan lang nagsimula?"

"Last week lang."

"Last week lang? Sa'n ang security niyo? Mahalaga sa akin ang girlfriend ko, may mga pangarap pa kami."

"Dito po tayo Sir."

Nakiusap si Natsuki na maging alerto ang mga ito sa tuwing lalabas at papasok si Shizuru. Sinabi pa niyang dodoblehin niya ito kung magawa ng tama ang pinagawa niya. At walang pagdadalawang isip na pumayag ang mga ito.

"Walang mangyayari sa'yong masama Shizuru pinapangako ko yan," saad ni Natsuki habang tinitingnan ang apartment ni Shizuru, saka umalis lulan ang kotse.

KINIKILIG habang niyayakap ni Shizuru ang paborito niyang stuffed toy na bigay na ni Natsuki sa kanya.

"Natsuki ko..," at bahagya pa niyang hinalikan iyon habang iniisip si Natsuki, "mahal na kita."

NAGANAP ang pinaka-unang monthly meeting ni Shizuru together with the other higher staff. Tuwang-tuwa siya siyempre.

"Ang ganda pala ng conference room, napakalaki."

"Talaga?"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru and she saw her beloved, "Sir Natsuki."

"Yo!"

"Good morning po."

"Mukhang naghanda ka talaga."

"Siyempre po."

"Ito nga pala ang una mong meeting with the higher staff's."

"Ganun na nga po."

"Are you happy?"

"Siyempre naman po."

"Mabuti naman kung ganun, wag kang kabahan ha," at hinawakan ang balikat nito.

Natuwa naman si Shizuru, "hai," _'ganito pala ang pakiramdam kapag in love, ang saya, lalo na sa tamang tao,'_ and she got smile.

 _'Sa buong buhay ko ngayon lang ulit ako muling naglakas ng loob na protektahan ang isang tao, pagkatapos mawala ni mama,_ _muli kong gagawin yun at kay Shizuru,'_ "halika na."

"Hai."

At pumwesto na sila sa kanilang nakalaang upuan.

Pero sa unang araw ding iyon ay muling nagbanta ang panganib kay Shizuru.

Bumalik na si Shizuru sa kanyang pribadong opisina sa Delivery Department pagkatapos ng meeting ng mag-ring ang phone niya.

"Hello sino 'to?"

"Ahh Shizuru..."

"Sino ka?"

"Ang sarap pa rin pakinggan ang boses mo."

"Sino ka?!"

"Relax ka lang, darating din ako para sa'yo, amoy na amoy kita mula dito at ang bango mo."

Naibaba ni Shizuru ang cellular niya at nanginginig na siya sa takot, hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin.

NATSUKI stretch her body when her phone rang, "hello?"

"Sir Natsuki sa security po 'to ng apartment ni Ms. Shizuru."

"O ano'ng balita?"

"Sir kumpirmado po, sinusundan ho si Ms. Shizuru, ilang gabi rin po kaming nagmanman kaya ngayon lang kami nakatawag."

"Darating ako diyan."

"Sige po Sir."

And end call.

Dun naman may kumatok at pumasok si Ms. Yohko.

"Sir."

"Not now Ms. Yohko, I have an emergency."

"Emergency din po 'to."

"What is it?"

"Sir katatawag lang po ng VP ng Delivery Department."

"Bakit?" and she wore her coat.

"Sir si Ms. Fujino daw po kasi umalis ng walang pasabi, nagmamadali na may kinatatakutan, pero naiwan yung phone niya."

Natsuki clench her fist when she heard it, "pwede mo bang kunin ang schedule niya ng out at in?"

"I can do that Sir."

"Call me when it's done."

"Yes Sir."

Agad namang umalis si Natsuki.

Tinungo niya ang security room pagkababa niya. Agad naman siyang binati ng security personnel doon.

"Sir Natsuki may kailangan po ba kayo?" tanong ng Head Security.

At tiningnan ni Natsuki ang lahat ng camera. Hanggang sa nakita niya ang hinahanap.

"I want all of you out of this room," "except you," tukoy niya sa Head Security.

"Yes Sir," "you heard Sir Natsuki, get out now."

At lumabas na ang lahat ng security personnel.

After the Head Security close the door he ask immediately, "may problema po ba Sir?"

"Gaano mo kilala ang mga tauhan mo?"

"Not well Sir."

"At problema yun."

"Sorry Sir."

"Ayoko ng maulit yan," "sa may exit 'to diba?" turo niya sa camera 56.

"Opo."

"Kailangan kong makita ang video na yan for this past few days, yung mga cctv na kita ang labas ng KGT, exit at entrance."

"Sige po Sir."

"Kailangan ko yan ngayon."

"Opo."

"Wala dapat makakaalam nito maliban sa'yo at kung meron man hindi ako magdadalawang isip na tanggalin ka lalo na't isa sa mga staff ko ang nanganganib, naintindihan mo sana yun, dahil parte na kayo ng kumpanya ko kargado ko na kayo lahat, maliwanag ba?"

"Opo Sir."

"Good kaya kumilos ka na."

Nagkataon namang tumawag si Ms. Yohko.

"Ms. Yohko," "okay thank you, can you cancel my appointments this afternoon? May aasikasuhin lang akong importante," "thanks Ms. Yohko," and end call.

"Sir ano'ng oras kayo babalik? At sa'n po ninyo 'to titingnan?"

"Of course here, okay may bago, kailangan ko ang mga tapes between 8:30 until the company close, entrance at exit pa rin."

"Sige po Sir."

"I'll be back for hours," and left.

SUNOD na pinuntahan ni Natsuki ang security ng apartment. Alam niyang andun na si Shizuru pero dumiretso siya sa security room.

"Sir dito po."

"Hanggang kailan 'to?"

"Sa tuwing umaalis at dumarating si Ms. Shizuru."

"Closer, I want it closer."

And the operator did.

"That will be alright," and Natsuki clench her fist when she knew that person, "save it for me, I will file a case against that man."

"Okay Sir."

"Thanks."

HAPON na ng bumalik si Natsuki sa company pero hindi sa office kundi sa security room.

"Sir Natsuki."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes Sir."

"I want it right now, I want to watch it."

"Yes Sir."

And Natsuki did. Katulad ng nakita niya sa cctv ng apartment building, parehong lalaki.

"I need this tapes."

"Okay Sir, right away."

"Ibigay mo ito mismo kay Ms. Yohko."

"Sige po Sir."

And Natsuki left.

Habang papalapit sa 15th floor ang Delivery Department, ay nakipag-ugnayan na si Natsuki sa mga pulis.

"Sir Natsuki."

"May titingnan lang ako sa desk ni Ms. Fujino," at hinalungkat na niya ang drawer.

"Sige po."

"Si Ms. Fujino, ilang araw na siyang balisa?"

"Hindi po ako sigurado, may mga araw na balisa siya, merong araw na wala."

And Natsuki found Shizuru's cellular, "did she even talk about it?"

"No Sir."

"Okay," and she open it saka sinuri.

Nakita ni Natsuki na puro iyon mga unregistered number, _'ang dami nito,'_ and she get her phone and call her secretary,

"Ms. Yohko," "did you receive it?" "Just put it on my table and there's more," "I want to get the phone numbers ng lahat ng employees dito sa KGT," "all contact numbers please," "yes, from lowest to highest position," "yes Ms. Yohko even the security mahirap ng magtiwala ngayon," "thanks Ms. Yohko," "oh please even that," "okay."

Lahat ng drawers ni Shizuru ay nakabukas lahat. She even saw the other cellular, so she get it and of course, she get it.

"Kaasar ang dami," nanggigigil niyang sabi.

"May kailangan pa po ba kayo Sir?"

"Wala na, ikaw na muna bahala dito habang wala pa si Ms. Fujino."

"Sige po Sir."

And Natsuki left.

NAKATAKIP ang teynga ni Shizuru when she heard her cordless phone rang. Para na siyang mababaliw sa sunud-sunod na

pag-ring.

"Tama na pakiusap, tama na," naiiyak niyang sabi.

And then someone doorbells.

Mas lalo namang nanaig ang takot sa puso ni Shizuru at sa buong pagkatao niya, "tama na, ayoko na, tama na!"

"Shizuru! Shizuru! It's me Natsuki!"

Nagulat naman si Shizuru at napatingin sa pinto.

"Shizuru! It's Natsuki! Come on open the door!"

Kinuha ni Shizuru ang cordless phone and dials Natsuki's number and she heard it outside, she even heard Natsuki says.

"Shizuru hey."

"Natsuki..," at nawala ang takot na nadarama niya.

"Yes, it's me, you know my voice right?"

"Hai."

"Come on open the door."

Dali-daling tinungo ni Shizuru ang pinto at binuksan iyon and she saw her beloved.

Kitang-kita ni Natsuki ang takot kay Shizuru but still she felt relief when she know Shizuru was okay.

"Shizuru..," at mahigpit niya itong niyakap, "hey hush now, I'm here," and rub her back.

"I'm afraid."

"I know, I know, I saw it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left."

"It's okay, alam ko ang dahilan."

"Natsuki..."

"Hindi mo kasalanan yun, wag ka ng mag-alala."

"Pero..."

"Wag ka nga mag-alala, magtiwala ka lang."

"Hai."

"Very good, now get dressed we will leave."

"Where we going?"

"In a place that your stalker never know."

"Hai."

Tiningnan ni Natsuki ang lahat ng sulok ng apartment kung may safety lock sa lahat ng pintoo kung may mga konting butas na pwedeng lusutan.

"Wala namang problema, pero di pwedeng maging kampante," and her phone rang, "hello?" "yes, it's me," "oh about that," "yes of course I have, puntahan mo na lang ako sa office for tomorrow, I'm not free today," "thanks attorney."

"Natsuki."

And Natsuki turn her back and she get stunned for a second when she saw how gorgeous Shizuru was, _'sino nga ba naman ang_ _hindi hahabol-habol sa kanya?'_ "you're ready to leave?"

"Hai," at lumapit siya dito.

"Babalik tayo dito kapag tapos na ang lahat, wag kang mag-alala, everything will be alright, neh?"

"Hai."

"Good."

Pagkatapos isara ang apartment ay umalis na sila.

Binilinan naman ni Natsuki ang mga security na magmanman.

"PA'NO mo nalaman na may sumusunod sa akin?" hayag ni Shizuru nang makarating na sila sa condo unit ni Natsuki na minsan nitong ginagamit at pagkatapos siya nitong bigyan ng maiinom.

"Sa totoo niyan, naghinala lang ako nung una, you remember the first time I took you home?" and Shizuru nod, "that was the moment, nadagdagan ang hinala ko ng magtanong ako sa security ng apartment building mo, kaya paunti-unti na akong nag-iimbestiga, look Shizuru, I did this because you're my employee.. and you're my friend."

"Salamat."

"Di na kailangan at kilala ko na kung sino ang hinayupak na yun."

"Sino?"

"Ang pinatalsik kong si Mr. Takeda, obsess siya sa'yo Shizuru."

Bahagya namang natakot si Shizuru, "oo, naalala ko, nung staff pa lang ako mga 2 yrs. ako sa company mo, he courted me but

I rejected him."

"Really, pwes ngayon alam mo na, na hindi siya kailanman sumuko sa'yo."

"Pero ayoko sa kanya."

"Don't worry, I hired an investigator and about your two cellular, I have it pero hindi ko pa pwedeng isauli, I'm sorry."

"Okay lang," and she roam her around the condo.

"Nothing's to worry about, high security ang building na'to, you're safe here."

"Okay."

"Hindi ka siguro nakakatulog ng maayos."

"Tama ka, dahil na rin sa takot."

"But now you will sleep well."

"Yeah," and Natsuki held her hand, pinamulahan tuloy siya ng maramdaman ang init ng palad nito.

"Wag ka ng matakot, nandito lang ako."

"Hai."

"Feel at home."

"Sige."

Naging magaan at payapa na ang kalooban ni Shizuru habang nananatili siya sa condo unit ni Natsuki. Kinunan na rin siya nito ng leave of absence dahil sa emergency.

Di nagtagal ay nahuli din si Mr. Takeda, nakumpiska mula dito ang iba't-ibang simcard at cellphone na ginamit para makontak si

Shizuru. Nahuli din ang kasabwat nito, ang naging mata nito para malaman ang bawat kilos ni Shizuru, na isang security officer at staff ng DD.

Naging mahigpit na rin si Natsuki sa background ng mga employees niya.

Si Shizuru ay okay na ang pakiramdam. Balik na sa dati ang buhay niya. Lumalalim na rin ang samahan nila ni Natsuki. Naging magaan sa isa't-isa.

"Mukhang wala ka ng balak na umuwi ah," putol ni Natsuki sa pag-iisip ni Shizuru habang nakatingin sa mga laruang napanalunan mula sa arcade.

"Pasensya na naengganyo kasi ako dito."

"Pansin ko nga," at lumapit dito.

"Grabeh ang dami ng laruan, puro magka-partner lahat, pa'no mo nagawa yun? At ilang taon ka na pala naglalaro sa arcade, sa dami ba naman nito."

And Natsuki smiled, "the very first time I played arcade is when I'm just a kid, hindi talaga ako mahilig noon, ewan ko ba

pero dinala ako ng mga paa ko dun, then I saw them, the stuffed toys that I didn't see in malls, it's not easy at first but then when the time goes by, habang tinitingnan ko ang mga manlalaro dun natutunan ko kung pa'no and I adopt it, as I said if you still remember, tinitingnan ko muna kung ilang ticket ang kailangan ng target kong laruan and then that's it."

"Grabeh ka, hindi ako makapaniwala."

"Bakit, dahil CEO at owner ako ng big company?" and Shizuru nod, "I can't fault you, but I'm different."

"Pansin ko nga."

"It's just my collection."

"Mukhang sa tingin ko imposible na kitang matalo at suko na ako dun."

Nanghinayang naman si Natsuki, "pero bakit? Ang dali mo nama'ng sumuko."

"Ang totoo niyan," saka napatitig sa paired stuffed toys, "may gusto iba na akong gustong mapanalunan."

Napatitig naman si Natsuki kay Shizuru, "at ano naman yun?" saka humarap.

Nakangiti naman si Shizuru ng sagutin niya iyon, "I will win your heart and I will never give up," and pointed her finger to the stuffed toys, "madali lang naman kunin yan eh, oras at pera lang," at ibinaba ang kamay, "pero ang pag-ibig mo panahon at oras."

Napangiti naman si Natsuki at malambing na tiningnan sa mga mata, "alam mo hindi mo na kailangan gawin yun, dahil hindi pa man nagsisimula ay panalo ka na at hinding-hindi ako tututol dun dahil ang nagmamay-ari na sa akin ay napakaganda, matapang, hindi marunong sumuko, kaya panalo ka na Fujino Shizuru."

"Hindi ka nagbibiro?"

"Ba't ko naman gagawin yun?" and she get more closer to her.

"Eh kung ganun.. napakaganda ng premyo ko," and her tears fell, "sa wakas may lovelife na rin ako."

And Natsuki never doubted to kiss her, "I love you Shizuru."

"And I love you too Natsuki," and she gladly accepted her kiss when her lover once again kiss her.


End file.
